Graphite Uragaan
The Graphite Uragaan is a subspecies of Uragaan that draws with its chin. Physiology The Graphite Uragaan is a subspecies of Uragaan that can use it's chin, made of a mixture of lead and graphite, to draw pictures and shapes on the ground. It's chin dulls the more it draws, so it must sharpen it on rocks. It draws these when it charges, since it cannot roll, and when it chin slams. It will then re-run over these marks, rubbing the graphite off the ground as it runs. Underneath the black rock on their stomach, their stomach is solid white. They have pink eyes, which leads experts to say their eyesight may be poor. They are yellow in color, with a black chin, resembling a common pencil. Behavior They live in volcanic areas where they can find ores to build up their chin. They, when alone, draw anything they take interest in. They occasionally even draw themselves. Males can be identified by a black stripe running from their head to the end of their tail. If there is another, they will befriend one another, and draw together. They are very social, and can sometime be encountered in a pack. This, along with flashy drawings for females, allows Graphite Uragaan to find other members of their species and reproduce. Abilities When they chin slam, they can break shards off of their chin that fly in various directions. This inflicts bleeding, as well as poisoned. They can cover their chin in berries, almost like Rathalosaurus' [[Mikiragaan|'''Mikiragaan]], and color their graphite. The color shows what affliction the trail left from the chin will have. Orange - Fire Blue - Water Green - Sleep White - Ice Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Graphite Uragaan will break it's graphite chin in half, giving it's chin two points. These draw double lines, and can spear hunters, sending them flying. In this state, they will huff black smoke. *Tired State: Black fluid will drip from their mouth, and they will occasionally stop to draw steaks. Mounts It will thrash violently for a moment then do a 360 spin, drawing a circle on the ground. Attacks It shares attacks with Steel Uragaan and Mikiragaan, so these attacks are specific to this monster. Random Picture Charge Graphite Uragaan will charge, creating a random picture. It will then trace back over this picture, charging all the way back to the starting point. Shard Slam Graphite Uragaan will charge at the hunter if they are not close enough, then slam their chin down, sending graphite/lead shards in various direction Fake Limp Graphite Uragaan will fake a limp into an area, then it will wait until the hunter enters that area, then attack them as they enter the area. Penta-Picture Rush Graphite Uragaan will charge at the hunter five times, then end with a Shard Slam, creating five lines and a black chin impact spot. Perfect Circle Spin-Towards Graphite Uragaan will spin in circles, creating a random of three to ten perfect circles while spinning towards the hunter. Self Portrait Charge Graphite Uragaan will draw a picture of it's head, then do a Shard Slam in the area of it's eye. Breakable Parts Chin It's chin will shatter to the point where it almost looks like a normal Uragaan Body The spikes on it's back will break, dropping a shiny. Tail It's tail will be cut off, and will fly a certain distance. Equipment Carves Trivia * I got this idea when I picked up a pencil to make an Uragaan concept. Funny, eh? * For how much I hate school, the idea of a monster based on a pencil seems cool to me. * They are rivals with any monster that treads on their artwork. If one steps on it's art, it will come running from anywhere it may be. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Soiled Monster Category:Sleep Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Waterblight Monster